Queen Of The Serpentine
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Lloyd is having some trouble finding somebody to love. (XD) None of his dates are going well and it's starting to seem that all he'll ever be able to find are girls who dote on him because he's the Green Ninja. But then he finds Arbiteth and she's Pythor's daughter! His dad doesn't like it. Screw swearing to peace its time for another war against the Serpentine! Review please? ;U;
1. Prologue

Arbiteth's Perspective

The room was dark and it was hot and damp. The very air seemed sticky with the amount of dust and moisture that resided from many years of being encased within the tomb. So many years the tombs have been open but the grime did not seem to want to leave.

For some reason or other, shackles bound my wrists and ankles, and only a few shreds of fabric clad my dirty skin and kept me barely descent.

I looked up into the darkness that my eyes had not fully adjusted to yet, just barely able to see the slight red glow of my eyes reflecting off of my pale cheeks. Slowly, one by one, pairs of glowing eyes began to appear before me, some red like mine, some blue or green or yellow and so on, all sinister and disembodied. I was frightened, but I did not let my face show as much, because the only way these serpentine were going to get to me was through my fear, and I could not allow that to happen.

Suddenly the entire room was alight with flames and before me stood the Generals of the tribes; Scales of the Hypnobrai, Fangtom of the Fangpyre, Acidicus of the Venomari, Skalidor of the Constrictai, and Pythor of the Anacondrai. The faces of all were very grim and hard, like they were trying to mask their emotions with a layer of uncaring, all except for Pythor, who for whatever reason was grinning.

"Greetings dear Arbiteth..." He hissed menacingly, chuckling. "It has come to my knowledge that you are of Serpentine blood am I correct?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, staring angrily at the thing that captured me. "You know well what I am Pythor, don't ask me stupid questions…"

Raucously he laughed, seeming to shake the entire tomb; the entirety of the joined tribes laughed along with him. "Oh my dear you are such a fool, I am sad to say that it is time for your lesson."

I hissed at him angrily, surely getting some venom or spittle or something on him; either way I would have been grateful to have demeaned him in some manner.

He wiped his face slightly, but kept a level head. "As we all know she has the blood of a snake in her veins…" She spoke to the crowd. "But as she is an illegitimate spawn she must be initiated into the tribe."

"I'm your illegitimate spawn you slithering idiot!" I yelled at him, pulling one of the shackles free from my foot and swinging it at him upon its freedom.

He ordered two servants to re-shackle it and then approached me, first giving me a look of contempt, then offering me a hard slap on the face. His rage was much more apparent now.

"Don't YOU DARE EVER TRY TO PUT YOUR FILTHY HUMAN FLESH ON ME AGAIN! And don't you think of disrespecting me again either, because I don't care WHOSE illegitimate child you CLAIM to be, I can make your initiation much…much worse for you than you could ever fathom…" He turned his back to me. "Generals! Come forth!"

Almost mindlessly they obeyed, heads bowed and staffs in hand.

"Today we're gaining a new member of our tribe, this should be a joyous occasion, for this is the very first time that we have done this. Though it will be trying, because the initiation will be painful for our new member, maybe even excruciating, but we must all bear together and not falter as she needs full support, despite how…hateful she can be."

He turned back to me, grinning. "Shall we begin my dear? We're all waiting for your go-ahead."

"Fuck you." I spat in a low, frighteningly venomous voice that I no doubt got from him.

"I guess that's a yes boys, let us begin!"

The generals all advanced on me, each one taking charge of a limb, Scales had my right arm, Fangtom my left, and Skalidor and Acidicus had claimed my legs. I struggled desperately, sure that whatever they were going to do was indeed going to be excruciating.

I felt breath on my neck on the right side and I tried to worm away, but I stopped when I heard Scales speak: "I'm sorry my dear niece."

I exhaled a shuddery breath and did not reply with but a single tear streaming down my cheek.

"We may now commence with the ceremony!" Pythor yelled, and with that tiny pinpricks of pain that I knew were snake bites alighted on my arms and legs, and with that the generals all backed away.

I furrowed my brows again in confusion. "That's it? That's the excruciation you foreshadowed? You're pathetic Pythor, you and your followers."

He grinned. "You won't think me pathetic for long my dear Arbiteth, I'd say in…three…two…one…"

Right on the count of one my entire body was racked with a horrible burning sensation, and my whole body grew stiff with convulsions.

Pythor approached me in triumph, licking my cheek. "Oh, now while you are bathing in agony I can explain to you what is happening."

I let out a series of painful grunts through clenched teeth, only able to stare my hatred into him.

"You see dear girl, each of us have a certain type of venom, being that we are of five different species...and so much of one type can be fatal. But just a little of each all at once is surprisingly not able to kill, and if the one receiving the dose is part Serpentine then well of course they can tolerate more. This is not going to harm you physically though it may seem so right now, but I assure you only your mind will be altered..."

With my final ounce of strength I opened my mouth and released a bloodcurdling scream.


	2. Chapter 1

Lloyd's Perspective

I rubbed my eyes in irritation as I sat across from a blonde headed girl in a booth. This date was off to a horrible start and, like my many others it was bound to have a horrible finish.

"So I just never thought that any ninja let alone the fabled Green Ninja would EVER show any interest in me, I'm just so ordinary…"

All she had been able to talk about was how I was the Green Ninja and how she could brag to her friends that she was going out with the Green Ninja and Green Ninja this and that and it was getting on my nerves. I didn't even have my own power anymore! I was just a guy in a green suit! I had respect for women, but I'm not gonna lie I was ready to ditch her.

I stood and excused myself, going toward the bathrooms and locking myself in one of the stalls. I was nearly eighteen, I was sure that dating was a normal thing, but if it was so normal and everyone did it, then why did it suck SO BAD? That's my big question. I'm sure solving that problem would solve many of the world's problems as well.

Hell, you never know, all the villains I've faced could have just been upset about a date that bombed just as bad as this one!

Eventually I got myself together and went back to the table, where my date was patiently waiting.

"Hi Lloyd." She said with a giggle. "What took you so long huh?"

I bowed my head. "Lisa…I'm sorry but this date just isn't going as I'd planned…"

Her smile metamorphisized quickly into a frown. "Wha…what?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the way this date is going. We can be friends but I don't think going steady would be a good idea…"

She sniffled and I repressed my urge to wince.

"Okay…" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "That's okay, being friends is okay with me…" She held out her hand. "It was nice to meet you Green Ninja."

I repressed another urge to slap her in the face, due to my moral upbringing, and the fact that I knew it was just the inherited Devourer venom talking. She mentioned it again. I was getting so sick of hearing the words Green Ninja, separate or otherwise. But I shook her hand anyway. "It was nice meeting you too." And I quickly proceeded to walk out before I could hear her cry like so many others before her.


	3. Chapter 2

Kai's Perspective

You'd be surprised how bored you can get in the short span of thirty minutes.

I'd arrived early to pick Lloyd up from his date and I had to wait for the squirt to get finished before I could take him back to Dareth's dojo.

I was ready to thank the first Lunliujitzu master for Alice and her wide expanse of music, and in fact I was in the middle of my prayer before I noticed Green Lightning speeding from the restaurant exit.

"Hey, hey, slow down grasshopper." I joked, grabbing hold of his arm as he stormed past us. "What's got you in such a hurry?"

He shocked me with his borrowed elemental power of electricity and jerked his arm free in my moment of weakness.

"I just want to go home…" He said in a low voice. "Take me home Kai…"

"No way, heartbreaker, tell me what happened first."

"NO!" He shouted. "I want to go home now…I'll...tell you on the way."

I gave him an odd look to show him I wasn't comfortable with his mood. But I obliged with his wishes and waited until we were in the car and moving to ask him again.

"So what happened Lloyd? Was she a bitch?"

He scoffed. "No…she was nice…too nice…"

I frowned. "If she was nice then how is it a problem?"

"She was only nice because I'm the Green Ninja, Kai…just like every other girl I've tried to date."

I hummed. "Well it's a good thing they respect your powers…"

"But not that they like me only for that! They aren't even mine! All any of them ever wanted was bragging rights and I'm sick of it."

I took a deep breath, not really quite sure what to make of this situation. "Well uh...I don't really have a whole lot of experience with this sorta thing...P.I.X.A.L. always seems to need me when I'm trying to score."

Lloyd sighed. "Neither do I...but it still sucks..."

I reached over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "It'll get better, kiddo, you'll see."

I could practically feel his eyes roll.

"Sure...I'll believe it when it happens..."

X.X.X

Author's Note: *Greased Lightening joke, hahaha I'm so funny...Lunliujitzu is a vague translation of Spinjitzu into an Asian language that I don't quite remember. Chinese I'm sure. And in this case, until I know more about the new season (the last bit of which state that Lloyd split his powers amongst the 4 elemental ninja), Lloyd has no personal power and his sister Alice is sharing hers with him, (as they were twins so have the same potential.)


	4. Chapter 3

Sensei Garmadon's Perspective

I took a deep breath and sat in silence before the burning incense, eyes focused intently on the fragrant smoke that swirled, hot and ashen, from the ends of the sticks.

Reading Spirit Smoke was difficult, I was able to do it but it was more Wu's forte than mine, though since I was now in charge of the dojo and the ninja, I had to get into the practice.

I began to grow drowsy, a sign that the smoke was working. What the smoke did was clear the mind so that it may be more open to incoming information, in this case...it would be visions disguised as the silver/grey tendrils that rolled gracefully from the ends of the burning incense. So, to put it bluntly, the incense was a gateway to the spirit world, and the spirits allowed those with a clear enough mind to see into the future.

My cause was to seek out impending doom, so if there was to be such a foreboding image, I could prepare the ninja in advance, but all was well in the smoke and surprisingly all that was insinuated was peace.

I smiled. "Good," I said to myself. "It's about time we had some quiet..."

I stood from my crouching position and turned to leave, then thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I already know that you're here son." I said, turning to the boy. "What is it you need?"

Lloyd sighed in the doorway, looking a little embarrassed. "Am I that obvious?"

I chuckled a little. "Of course, you're my son, it is my job to know so much about you that it's "obvious" when something isn't right with you."

Lloyd wrinkled his nose when he smiled. "That's kind of creepy dad."

"Not nearly as creepy as it would have been had I still had my four arms and attractive charcoal complexion."

That got him laughing. As I knew it would, even if only for a short moment. "But seriously son what's wrong with you? Come sit." I retook my place on the floor before the Spirit Smoke and patted the space of floor beside of me.

He sighed and took the spot. "I'm having girl troubles..."

I grinned. "Who is she?"

He looked at me, sort of sadly. "That's just it, there isn't a she. I can't seem to find someone who respects me for who I am."

I pursed my lips slightly, thinking about his response. "Well...who exactly are you Lloyd?"

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Oh...I'm...me I guess, I'm five-foot-six, a hundred and forty-three pounds, blonde-headed and quick witted. I'm the Green Ninja-"

I snapped my fingers and pointed to him. "There lies your problem. One of your first thoughts of yourself is that you're the Green Ninja. Your opinions of yourself show in your posture, your facial expressions, and even the way you dress makes you easily recognized just as that rather than the true you."

He bit his lower lip. "So...I...have to change my outlook on myself?"

I smiled. "Precisely. And it has to show too. Most people know who you are from local news and such similar programs, but if you were to change up your look a little, maybe not wear green so often, and think to yourself: "I'm just as normal as they are.", then maybe there won't be such an identity crisis."

He seemed to ponder over this for a moment, letting the words settle in his mind, then he smiled. "I understand, people react to me like I'm famous because subconsciously I'm acting famous, and I just need to be a normal kid, because that's really what I am. Thanks dad, you're the best!"

He gave me a quick hug and left without another word. I smiled to myself, if this had happened a few years ago he would have let the attention go to his head. I was glad that he was maturing so nicely, because even though I missed most of his childhood, I was afraid for the shortest while that he would remain a child forever.


	5. Chapter 4

Elena's Perspective

I was so happy when Zane had recommended I have optics inserted at the Borg Industries institution. For so long of my life the horrible tragedy of his death had blinded me but now I could see in perfect crystal clarity and I had him and Borg himself to thank for it.

So since I could see and properly act in response, at the moment I was preparing the home; merely some simple cleaning, as I thought it might be appreciated later, that and the fact I did not want it to be a mess when we returned from Alice's first official Disk Jockey session at the local club, just in case we had guests, though I was certain some ninja would destroy it anyway...

Later I was due to give her a pep talk because there was no doubt she was nervous, but I knew she would be fine. She had great talent, her cyborg persona was perfect, she just needed to be spoken up to.

"Uhh...Elen?"

The voice I heard was easily recognizable as Lloyd Garmadon's, as voices were my main source of identification when I was blind. I turned to him, focusing my optic lenses on his face. "Yes Lloyd?"

He clutched one of his arms sheepishly. "Uh...I know that Alice's thing is tonight...and I was wondering if you could...help me dress myself."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Well, you're the most fashion forward person here next to your brother...and...I couldn't find him anywhere..."

I scoffed jokingly. "Nice to know I'm your second choice..."

He raised his hands in his defense. "No no, I didn't mean like that I just...would feel more comfortable being dressed by another guy..."

I smiled. "I know, I was just kidding. But you know...you'd figure with all the white he wears it would be easier to spot him."

Lloyd laughed. "Yeah tell me about it. But that's a ninja for you I guess."

I hopped down from my ladder and extended a hand out toward him. "My supplies are in my studio, if you'll come with me?"

He stared at my hand as if it was an alien for a short moment, then timidly clasped it and allowed me to lead him outside and across the street to my Dance Studio turned Fashion Studio.

Once we were inside I sat him down on a cushioned bench and went to get my measuring tape.

"Okay Lloyd," I began as I reapproached him. "I want you to strip down into your boxers please."

His eyes grew wide. "What?!"

"I need to have proper measurements taken so I can get you a properly sized uniform. If your clothes are on I'll be measuring the bulk of those as well and that would mean you'd be getting too big of a size."

His eyes very portraying of his discomfort, he glanced outside the window.

I looked as well. "They're mirrored on the outside, no one can see you."

He swallowed hard. "O-okay..." And he obeyed my request.

"How long will I have to stay this way?" He asked.

"Just as long as it takes to measure the thickness of your limbs."

He took a deep breath, and upon expelling it he said: "You should've given me a drink first."

I laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

Lloyd's Perspective

Alice was behind the stage, hidden by the curtain that I thought was unnecessary, her hands were on her cheeks and she was pacing the floor.

"Oh my god..." She whispered breathlessly. "I've never done this live before. What if I mess up? Oh my god I just don't know how I would..."

I took her by her forearms as she paced by me for the fiftieth time. "Alice...please shut up. You're going to do fine. I've seen you live and you never did bad."

She smiled. "You're family killer, it doesn't count."

I rolled my eyes with a scoff. "Gee thanks."

She winked. "No problem...now! Help me get this shit off."

By "shit" she meant her prosthetics. On the left side of her face she had on artificial skin because that half of her head was a mechanical support system for her brain, and her chest had the same supportive armor around it.

I wrinkled my nose. "Really? That's nasty."

"We'll its my persona so help."

Together we peeled the "skin" off of the left side of her body, revealing an artificial and very intricate arm along with the mechanics of her chest and face.

"Sexy." I stated jokingly.

She posed in a ridiculous fashion. "You think so?"

"Sit on top of an old computer modem and pour some motor lubricant on yourself and Zane might have his first orgasm."

At that she choked, then fell in a fit of giggles. I was glad that the club didn't open for another thirty minutes because she would never have been able to contain herself.

"Well..." I managed to say in between her slowly dying giggle fits. "I'm gonna go help set the rest of your stuff up. Sadly I don't know how it works so P.I.X.A.L. may have to do it all anyway...but I'll be here and you'll do great."

I gave her a pat on the shoulder and offered a smile before I left her to her devices.

X.X.X

It was strange how good Alice was with technology. It wasn't something in the Garmadon family and yet she knew more about that than about her inherited golden powers and even dad himself.

Currently she was on the small stage, working her magic on the turntables and her *Borg brand laptop, and the mass of strange night owls were loving it. Some of Alice's music was just the general generic teen pop, but most of it was her own personal brand of glitchy techno with plenty of bass for everyone.

On a normal day I would have been jamming just like everyone else, but now my head was pounding painfully to the beat of the music and I really just wanted to take a nap.

I laid my head down on the tiny table that Alice had reserved for us Ninja along with two more for our friends and family, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut and praying for sleep.

A hand landed gently on my back. "Lloyd?" The familiar voice of Zane began, seeming to be a whisper even though I knew he was yelling. "Are you alright?"

I glanced up at him. "This isn't as fun as I'd hoped it would be..." I shouted back. "My head hurts and I want to go home."

He pondered over my statement for a moment, then smiled and gestured for me to follow him, and upon grudgingly complying I realized he'd taken me to the small bar set up in the corner of the giant clubhouse.

"I'll just get something mild for you, it'll help you ease up a bit."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "You must be drunk yourself. You know that dad'll kill me if he knows I drank alcohol."

Zane laughed. "You're right, I am a little buzzed. But don't worry I'll remember not to tell anyone."

I pondered his offer carefully, in the meantime the snowy ninja gestured eagerly to a bar seat that must've wanted my company badly. I'm sure he just wanted to see how I would be drunk but eventually I gave in to the allure of the bar stool, sitting down and spinning around to face the table.

Zane sat next to me. "Okay...I don't really drink that often...so...I'm not sure what would be good for a first time drinker...just not beer because it is disgusting..."

The "bartender" turned to face us and it turned out to be P.I.X.A.L. She smiled.

"Greetings Lloyd and Zane."

I narrowed my eyes at her, confused, then responded to my shock with a loud: "What!?"

P.I.X.A.L. laughed. "I am programmed to do many things, and...apparently this is one of them..."

P.I.X.A.L. looked me up and down a couple of times, her eyes flashed green three times in the process. "Scanners indicate that your alcohol tolerance is low, so..." She glanced at me. "Do you like orange juice?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

She nodded and set to work on my drink, which looked very girly when she presented it to me; it was orange juice, and in the bottom there was blood red liquid fading up into the orange.

"I would say it was a tequila sunrise but...I didn't put tequila in it because that particular brew of alcohol is very bad for any human to consume. This has vodka instead."

I took a deep breath, anticipating my first drink and yet suppressing the feeling that my dad had his eyes on my all the way from home...and I took a sip and it actually was pretty good. It didn't even taste like it had alcohol in it.

Zane tapped me on the shoulder. "She put a lot in that so that is all you will receive."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Whatever. I'm pleased with it."

My headache was gone in no time at all.

X.X.X

My head felt kinda heavy and I myself felt kind of like I wasn't stable enough to walk. I mean I could tell I was walking straight and I could see just fine but I felt like my brain just couldn't comprehend that it was possible and I figured this must be what a buzz is like. It was kinda fun, actually. But now I understood why parents wouldn't let their kids drink.

I carefully forced my way to the front of the raving crowd of people to acquire a seat near the stage. The music was loudest there but the show was going to be over in an hour or so and I wanted Alice to know where I was.

She laughed up on her little platform and turned the music down a little bit.

"Okay everybody...so...the show will be ending soon seeing as its almost two in the morning...but I figured I'd let some people come up on stage and jam with me. Who likes karaoke?"

"Oh god..." I managed to mutter before the mass of Ninja-Goers all roared in elated response.

"Alrighty. Everybody. Well sadly I can't bring all of you up here due to lack of time, but I will be able to pick one of you..."

Just then I felt someone shove their way past me, rather forcefully.

My nose wrinkled slightly in anger and I called out to the form before me.

"Hey! You can't just-"

When she turned to look at me I immediately shut my trap. She had long obsidian hair that went to her knees and piercing red eyes that seemed to be half lidded by genetics. She was tall and pale and she had very strange purple tattoos on her arms like snake scales that seemed to fade into her skin as they traveled the length of her arms. And Christ she was absolutely beautiful.

"You might catch flies if you don't close your mouth." She told me in a voice that was low and husky despite the fact that she had been yelling.

Immediately my face flushed with heat. "S-s-sorry!" I stammered loudly. And before I could explain myself she laughed and leapt up onto Alice's platform, demanding that she be allowed to sing.

It was safe to say she got her way, she told the room her name was Arbiteth Brooks and that she would be doing plenty of screaming for us so we had be be nice and quiet...

Her song of choice was And The Snakes Start To Sing by Bring Me The Horizon; strangely appropriate because she reminded me somewhat of a serpent with her narrow yet wide eyes and the way she carried herself. And her voice itself was very hypnotic. Whatever spell she had cast I had easily fallen prey to it, and every time she glanced my way I think my heart stopped.

Suddenly there was an explosion of excitement at the entrance to the club and everything fell silent.

"Arbiteth Brooks!" Shouted an authoritative voice. "You are under arrest, you're coming with us."

The seductress bit her lower lip. "Oh well...looks like no more singing for you guys tonight. I gotta go!" And she leapt from the stage and started running for the back exit.

The police cursed loudly and bumbled their way through the crowd, but she was gone before they got there, and I began to laugh raucously. Maybe it was just the booze in my system affecting my judgement but I had just fallen head over heels for a delinquent.


	7. Chapter 6

Cole's Perspective

"After the blackout there was bunanunanuuuh...the only light for miles and miles shined blahblah dunanuhhh..."

It was a particularly boring day. I was just strolling through the halls of Dareth's Dojo singing mainstream music to myself. I wasn't sure what I expected to find while roaming the place but maybe there were things that we had yet to have seen...either that or some perfect prank opportunities would present themselves to me.

Truthfully though I thought everyone had left to play hookie without me because I hadn't seen anyone since I'd woken up that morning.

Upon walking down my last hallway before I decided to go out on the town I spotted Lloyd sitting in the kitchen with his head resting on his crossed arms.

I entered reluctantly. "Hey kiddo." I greeted. "What ya doing in here?"

"Sulking..." He muttered into the table, not looking up.

I sat next to him. "Why?"

He let his head separate from the table top and rubbed his temples with his finger tips. "I messed up big time...you know a few days ago at Alice's show?"

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well I was kind of drunk...and I yelled at the girl singing on stage when she pushed past me..."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You were drunk?"

"Well...buzzed, Zane let me have some orange juice with vodka in it."

"Zane let you drink!? He must've been wasted..."

Lloyd looked confused. "He didn't seem so."

"It's pretty hard to look drunk when you're like Zane. His support systems were probably keeping his judgment intact."

"Oh..." Lloyd raised his hands to get us back on subject. "Okay so anyway, I feel awful for yelling at her...considering she was just perfect."

I grinned. "Oh so you have a crush on this girl?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Um...I don't know...kinda."

I slipped an arm around the boys shoulders. "Okay...I have something to tell you about girls. They're complicated and crazy...and judging by that specific girl and those cops she's extra crazy..."

He made an expression portraying a battle within himself. "I know, she's how I was as a boy. But there was just something about her...it must've been the eyes. I was fine until she looked at me."

I sighed. "Okay...this girl you fell in love with, do you know who she is?"

He glanced at me. "She said Arbiteth Brooks. But I haven't seen her since that night. And I don't even know if that's her real name." And then the fact hit him. "I didn't fall in love with her!" He nearly shouted with a blood red face. "I just...thought she was hot..."

I smirked at the kid. "And what would your father say about her?"

"He'd probably say she should be burned at the stake...or...at least baptized or something..."

I chuckled. "Alrighty kiddo, here's what Dr. Cole recommends for your condition. I wouldn't go searching for her, just when you're our be wary. And if you bump into her apologize to her. Try and make small talk. But don't start acting like a flirty school boy because she will probably expect that and find it very unattractive."

The little green monster let out a sigh. "I'm so bad with girls...I just don't know how I'll handle it."

I playfully punched his chest. "You'll do fine. Just instead of talking to her like a girl, think of her as a friend. Be friendly and she'll return the favor. Just keep your eyes on her face rather than other things and you'll be seeing those other things in no time."

His little nose wrinkled at that comment. "Cole...gross! I don't want that."

At that I laughed very hard. "Oh don't worry. Some day you will. But for the shortest while you just have to learn to control the snake in your pants." And then I whispered. "Don't be like Kai..."

Lloyd now raised his hands as if in self defense. "O-okay no. Stop. Ugh I'm so finished with you you're nasty."

He stood up to leave and I called out after him.

"Well. No offense to your dad or anything but I don't think he was ever gonna tell you this stuff. You needed to know eventually!"

He offered me his middle finger and a smirk before he was out of my sight and all I could do was laugh and cry...and fall out of my seat.

_You're gonna go far kid...you're gonna go far._


	8. Chapter 7

Arbiteth's Perspective

I can't let them starve I can't let them starve I can't let them starve...

That was my mantra, and at the moment it was pounding its way through my consciousness as I strolled through town looking for good food that no one would miss.

You see...the snakes...they aren't bad people...except for Pythor of course, but the people of NinjaGo city seem to think they are all bad and they won't allow my people to come into the city to get jobs.

So we have no money...and...that means no food.

But why not hunt?

Because due to the recent urbanization and industrialization of NinjaGo wildlife is in a rapid decline and whatever we can find and kill makes us very sick.

The last resort was...well...me being a thief. Or rather, a Robin Hood. There were markets everywhere in the city, farms and such too on its outskirts, if I were to take a few things then surely they wouldn't be that big of a loss.

Well that is false, I'm still a criminal. But they won't have my story because I'm a snake...they don't understand...because they're all so privileged...

Sometimes I hope they see the truth behind these thefts and realize that I am the monster they created...but deep down I know that their ignorance is permanent...

I stood at the front of one of the many market stands, this one carrying various fruits and juices. I stood on my toes a little, showing off my figure to the man in the stand so maybe I could distract him from the fact I was stowing apples and oranges away in my massive purse.

I pointed behind him. "What is that right there?"

He pulled on his collar a little and turned to where I was pointing. "Oh those are starfruit, to me they kind of taste like a peach and an orange mixed."

I smiled, that sounded extremely blissful. "How much do they cost?"

"Well little lady those in particular cost about three dollars each. It's awfully hard to find them these days so stock is low...and well as you know prices go up when the demand is high."

My smile turned into a frown, and I dug my minuscule amount of money out of my pocket. Only two dollars and thirty seven cents.

I held it out to him. "You don't by any chance haggle do you?"

Unsurprisingly he shook his head. "Sorry ma'am, against policy."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Policy? You own this thing! Whose policy?"

He poked himself in the chest with a thumb. "My policy...now beat it."

I sighed. Looked like no treats for me today...but at least I got plenty of other goodies to munch on.

I turned around and was putting my money back into my pocket when I bumped into someone and promptly fell on my ass. Thankfully none of my merchandise fell out of hiding.

"Oh gosh lady, I'm sorry, here let me help you up." I saw a hand extend down toward me and when I looked up to see the face I recognized the jaw-dropped expression immediately. "Heyyyyy." I began, taking the outstretched hand. "You're 'Hey! You can't just-' guy!"

His have turned red and he rubbed his free hand through his hair. "Yeah..." He said while helping me to my feet. "That was me...sorry about that by the way, one of my brothers got me kinda drunk and who likes to be shoved?"

I smiled and bit my lower lip, taking in his form now that I could see him in the daylight. He was wearing a pair of jeans that fit him well but they weren't skinny (thank god), and a black zip-able hooded sweater with a yellow-green number five stitched on the left breast. His hair was sandy blonde and his eyes were a startling combination, dark chocolate brown with flecks of shimmery green near the irises. I recognized him indefinitely, but I didn't let it show.

"I forgive you." I purred, making my smile a little more pronounced.

He seemed shocked by this? "R...really?"

I shrugged. "Sure, let me guess, first drink ever right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, actually. The bartender told me that according to her scanners I had low alcohol tolerance."

"Oh trust me, I know all about alcohol tolerance." I tightened my grip on his hand, shaking it slightly. "I'm Arbiteth Brooks..."

"Charmed..." He seemed to choke. "I'm Lloyd Garmadon."

X.X.X

Lloyd's Perspective

"Oh! That's you? I've seen you on the news!"

Internally I was thinking that the worst would come of this moment, if she's seen me on the news then surely she knew who I was.

"Little Garmadon huh. Son of Lord Garmadon and notorious candy thief. Tell me...you score any good treats lately?"

Wait...she didn't know me as the Green Ninja!? That was great! But there was a downside...she recognized me from when I was evil. Well I guessed I just had to roll with it.

"Uh...no sadly, the town had really cracked down on crime and so...I've had to be on my best behavior."

She hummed through pursed lips, a grin just barely gracing her face. "Oh that's too bad. Cause I was thinking we could go screw around sometime."

I resisted every urge I had to make a ridiculous expression of surprise. "Oh well I didn't say that I couldn't do that...just that I have to behave or I'll get in trouble."

She gave me a slight punch on the shoulder. "Nothing wrong with a little trouble though is there?"

I shook my head. "No...no." I said with a laugh. "If you don't get into trouble sometimes then you aren't really living your life."

"Damn right."

I narrowed my eyes for a second, looking at the stand behind her. "Hey why didn't you get something?"

She looked down in shame at the ground. "Well...I wanted a starfruit but I don't have enough money to get one."

I held up a finger and approached the man behind the counter.

"Okay...I just want to get a starfruit for the lady."

The man rolled his eyes and retrieved one for me placing it in a bag and telling me the fee. It was quickly paid and handed off to Arbiteth.

She smiled, this time though it was genuine. "Thanks."

I shrugged. "No problem."

She turned to leave, waving. "I'll see you some time Little Garmadon."

I waved after her. "Sure. See ya."

Then she was gone, and I could be seen doing a quiet but very physically expressive cheer of success.


	9. Chapter 8

Arbiteth's Perspective

It had taken quite a while to move the Serpentine from the Stone Army tomb back into the chambers of their original imprisonment but once we had moved we were all that much more comfortable. There was much more room for everyone and everyone seemed more at ease in the familiar musky darkness.

I took a glance around the entrance to make sure I hadn't been followed and dropped down into the tomb where many young Serpentine awaited my arrival.

"Arbiteth!" The cried, reaching up and tugging my skirt lightly. "Do you have any food?"

I smiled down at them. "Of course, you know I wouldn't come back empty handed." I reached into my bag and pulled out an assortment of fruit and vegetables. "Here you go."

A couple of them grasped the food eagerly and skittered away with a quick thank you, but a few others looked at my prizes in dismay.

"You don't have any meat?" One asked.

I knelt down by the little one and pet his scaled hood. "I'm sorry little guy, I wish I could've gotten some meat for us but that is really hard to come by..."

The little snake boy frowned, then bit my hand affectionately. I winced even though I knew well that he wasn't trying to hurt me.

"Okay. Thank you."

He took his share of fruit and went to join the others, not even waiting for my reply. Poor baby must've been starving.

A loud hissing came from behind me and upon turning I saw the all too familiar red, ringed eyes of my uncle Scales.

"How did you fare my child?" He asked, slithering up to me and wrapping my in a hug. "Did the humans hurt you?"

I patted him on the back. "No. Some cops chased me but I got away. And I have plenty of fruit for everyone."

He nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you're okay."

I handed him an orange. "I'm not sure of we'll have leftovers after everybody gets their piece but if we do I'll make sure to split it evenly."

The general bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you. Perhaps soon though you will not have to run these errands for us."

I was chosen to run the errands because I was the most human-looking of the tribe, being that I was half human, and I would be least suspected as a serpent. I still got singled out as a thief but they never thought to search for a snake, and for that I was grateful.

"I don't mind it really. But all the same I hope for the same."

Suddenly there came about a ruckus near the back of the tomb, where the children were. I rushed over to see one child laying on the ground with his clawed hands over his face, while another was hunched into a corner with his share of food.

I glared daggers at the greedy little bastard in the corner, then scooped the littler one up in my arms. "Come on baby, let me see..."

He whimpered and removed his hands to reveal a horribly scratched eye that was bleeding profusely but not fatally.

I frowned with concern. "Poor thing..." I cooed, leaning in to lick the wound clean.

The parent of the little thief took him away to be disciplined and the child in my arms wept.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll share my piece with you."

He stared up at me through his good, teary eye. "Th-thank you..."

I sat with him in my lap in the corner, pulling out my prized starfruit. Then taking the bag of the rest of the fruit from my shoulder and calling Scales.

"Could you distribute the rest of this please?"

He immediately obeyed and I proceeded to split the beautiful yellow fruit into two pieces and handing one to the little one clutching my shirt.

Some other children crawled closer to see what we had, obviously realizing that the treat we were going to share was something they hadn't had. I hissed at them to get them away, and soon we had our time to eat.

The little one had his down in just a minute, probably less, and he smiled at me sweetly with juice still on his face.

I laughed a little before putting a bite in my mouth. It was delicious, I wished that these had been displayed at the front of the stand so I could have gotten those for everybody.

As I was eating my mind wandered to the black hooded boy who had gotten it for me. Little Garmadon. He wasn't nearly as bad as I had anticipated, not nearly as bad as the other NinjaGo residents, and I couldn't help but let a smile creep across my face.


	10. Chapter 9

Jay's Perspective

So much tech to fix, so much time on my hands.

I was readying myself to go and visit my parents and I just had to get something for them to assist in the junkyard considering how old they were getting.

I didn't have enough money to get them a brand new assistant but I had plenty of tech thanks to Borg Industries and my part time job there and was currently working on a nice personalized one that I was sure would fit right into their lives.

"Hey Jay!" Called a familiar voice. "You need any help in there?"

I lifted up the spark mask and turned off the torch. "Come on in kiddo. I could always use an extra hand."

Lloyd walked into the room with a mild grin on his face, immediately taking the spot next to me. "What're you making?"

"A robot assistant for my parents. But hold on a second you were moping a couple of weeks ago. What's up?"

The kid blushed. "Well...Arbiteth forgives me for yelling at her, and she wants to hang out."

"Whoa wait...the...arrestee from the rave?"

Lloyd nodded, as if proud of this fact. "Yeah. She's really cool and I'm just hoping that she likes me..."

I raised my hands in confusion. "Lloyd buddy...do you even know what you're saying right now? She's a delinquent. She's not a good person."

He sort of grimaced at me. "You don't know that."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, anyone the cops are after has to be bad. They wouldn't just chase her around without a reason."

He smirked. "Well I guess we'll just have to see." He looked at the pile of miscellaneous mechanical parts on the floor. "So...how am I supposed to help with this? I don't...get it..."

I shrugged. "Eh. Some people have the gift. Some don't."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Jay. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

He stood to leave but I caught him by the wrist.

"Actually, there is a way you can help. I really need some more fuel for this torch. And maybe a drink too, just some water...if you wouldn't mind."

He grinned down at me. "Sure thing. Be right back."

He left, and I set back to work with what little fuel I had left, then trying to boot up the system of what I'd built so far...and it caught on fire...

I threw my spark helmet across the room in frustration. "God damnit! Zane I need you!"

In the next room over I could swear I heard Kai giggling.


	11. Chapter 10

Weeks Later...

Arbiteth's Perspective

Damn he was taking forever...

I mean I know a man needed time to make himself pretty but jeez this was reaching a point to where I was beginning to believe he was a woman!

I smirked to myself, picturing him in a little pink dress with a bow in his hair...

I'm going to hell I'm sure but I stopped truly caring about that years ago...

I probably should have been getting some food while the potential date was in hiatus, and in all actuality I was getting ready to go and do just that when I finally saw the black-hooded blonde heading my way.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, glaring daggers at him when he finally arrived.

"It's about time you showed up..." I murmured.

"Sorry! Sorry I was sucked into a trap that involved cleaning..."

I snorted, which was the result of my holding back a laugh. "That old man you live with make you do it?"

Shamefully he nodded, removing his hood and swiping his hands though his overly beautiful hair. "Yeah...uncle Wu is kinda strict...and dad too of course...he says I have to behave myself..."

I laughed, probably louder than I should have. "The mighty Lord Garmadon tells you to behave? Bring me video footage and I'll believe it!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, no can do. That is what GoTube is for."

I sniggered, walking up to him and trailing a finger down his chest. "So...if I were to search you on GoTube how many naughty things would pop up, huh?"

Then suddenly it seemed as if his entire body turned red. "I...uh...uh...uhhh...I..."

I lifted my hand, curling it into a fist and tapping my knuckles on his forehead twice. "I think your speech box is malfunctioning..."

He raised his hands in defense. "Sorry...it's just no one...has ever really touched me like that before."

"Ohhhhhh really?" I cooed. "Well does that turn you on, Little Garmadon."

I reached back for him teasingly, but he grabbed my hand.

"I wouldn't go there..." He warned.

I shrugged, slithering closer. "Or what? You'll smite me? Recreate me in your image?" I reached my other hand out and he grabbed that one too, kinda hard actually.

"I said..." His eyes flashed red. "Don't go there..."

For a moment I could say I was genuinely frightened, but then I decided to giggle at the ghosties. "Is it bad that I found that extremely attractive? Nice assertive attitude..." I yanked my hands free of his grip. "But I'll be the dominant one from now on okay?"

His eyes reverted back to their normal color, and he was blushing again. "I'm sorry Arbiteth...I don't know what that was just now. I-"

I held up a hand, smushing it right against his mouth. "What is that...the hundredth time you've apologized to me today?"

"Fifth..." He corrected, voice muffled by my hand.

"Close enough..." I mused. "Anyway stop apologizing, you're starting to sound like a goody goody."

I spun on my heel and started to walk in the general direction of the city.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh...me?" I began. "I was just going to mess with the city...wanna come? Or are you too good for it?"

For a moment he was silent, and when I looked back he had a sheepish smile on his face. I extended my hand toward him, and quicker than I had expected he snatched it up and we were off on our first delinquent adventure together.


	12. Chapter 11

Sensei Garmadon's Perspective

Something was gravely wrong.

The Spirit Smoke did not foretell of any impending danger but I just had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach...

Lloyd had been gone for quite a while on his date...

That Arbiteth woman...

She gave me the shivers and not in a good way.

She was a bad influence on my son.

And any and everyone she came into contact with.

And there was just something about her, something about her face that just made me think...

Nothing...

It was probably nothing...

My son had his rights to explore as he pleased in terms of companionship.

But I just could shake the feeling there was more to this Arbiteth Brooks than she was letting on...

I heard a door slam and I knew, at five-past-six, my son had finally returned home.

X.X.X

I am really sorry about the short chapters for whoever is caring to read my crap. XD I've got some serious writer's block and after finishing Snow Angels I think my filler is all tapped out. Maybe I could get some suggestions as to how this should be directed. Any way, next chapter will be better I promise. *heart*


	13. Chapter 12

Arbiteth's Perspective

_It was dark..._

_And slippery..._

_It didn't make any sense..._

_The mist in the air smelled like copper..._

_It couldn't have been my blood, I wasn't hurting..._

_But there was a woman laying in front of me and she was breathing funny._

_She looked at me with wide and desperate eyes, and she reached out to me and touched my face._

_I leaned into her touch. She was so cool and I was burning up._

_She smiled sweetly, tears in her eyes, but then she told me to run._

_I was confused, I had just been born...and the whole situation was just so strange._

_"I love you, Arbiteth...but you have to go..." She coughed up more coppery mist. "You have to go now..."_

_I frowned, lower lip pouting, but I obliged, climbing down from the bedspread and half crawling half walking to the exit door...but when I heard muffled screaming I turned to see a large and scaly man with a long tail sitting on top of my mommy, crushing her, with his hands on her throat._

_I started to cry loudly as her eyes fell on me during her final breath, and the giant purple man slithered over to me, picking me up and taking me in his arms._

_"Oh you are so adorable, dear girl..." He cooed, his voice soothing and yet there was a hint of insanity tracing it's edges. "Arbiteth...she picked a good name for you..." He stroked my hair softly and I smiled gleefully, taking his hand and biting the top of it._

_"Aww, how sweet. You are a darling little cherub...but it's too bad you won't be here for long..."_

_I wondered what that meant, but I was just too happy to realize he was lifting his free arm and it was too late once he forced his claws deep beneath my rib cage._

_I choked a little, then released a strangled cry, I gurgled a little bit, and the mist was soon coming from my mouth as well._

_He set me down next to my mother, petting me gently. "Shhhhhh. Shhhh my dear it will be over soon. Don't cry...just know that daddy loves you and you will be with mother soon..."_

_He turned and left the room with a flick of his purple tail, and it was all I saw before my vision faded to black._

X.X.X

I couldn't breath.

Why wasn't I breathing?

In and out Arbiteth you can do it!

My subconscious led me to scratch and claw at my throat, as I felt an invisible pair of hands residing there, squeezing tighter and tighter.

I could feel my body seize as I resisted every urge to stop breathing, and I let out a muffled cry of pain.

"Arbiteth! Arbiteth!" A familiar voice called, hissing and grasping my shoulders. "Wake up! You need to take a breath wake up!"

My eyes sprung open and finally the hands went away, I sat up, crashing into my Uncle Scales' chest solidly. I gasped for breath, swallowing deep, pleasant lungfuls a of the dusty tomb atmosphere.

"It was that dream again wasn't it?" Scales asked, looking at me with the red, hypnotic eyes that, genetically, we shared.

I coughed quietly, feeling a pain near my belly and lifting up my tattered shirt to reveal a horrid pink scar just beneath the right side of my rib cage amongst the plethora of purple scales.

I ran my fingers over the deformed flesh and choked again, but this time it was on a sob.

"I-I'm sorry uncle..." I stammered. "I d-d...didn't mean to wake you..." I sniffled and replaced my shirt over my horrible deformity and my uncle took me in his arms.

"It'sssss alright, my child..." He reassured. "I would much rather be awake to comfort you rather than you being alone in your emotionssss."

I felt a tug on my shirt and when I turned to look I saw Scales Jr. looking back to me.

"Are you okay, aunt Arbiteth?"

I smiled, petting his scaly hood. "I'm fine. If only these nightmares would end...I wouldn't keep waking you guys up..."

My sweet little cousin hugged me tightly, and I knew, despite my horrible origins, I had the best family any one could ever ask for.


	14. Chapter 13

Lloyd's Perspective

Great...

Another lecture was just what I needed. Just as soon as I had gotten home from mine and Arbiteth's date dad was waiting, watching me with a disapproving look.

"Lloyd, I need to speak with you for a moment."

I growled under my breath and followed him to his room, where he shut the door behind us and turned to face me with a sigh.

"Lloyd...my son...you know that I only want the best for you, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Please just get to the point, father."

Taken slightly aback, he took a deep breath and slowly expelled it. "It's about your little friend..."

I nodded. "Okay..."

"I...I don't want you to see her..."

My eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped, then suddenly my look of shock switched to an expression of mild rage. "What!?"

He crossed his arms. "You heard me. I don't want you to go running off with that girl anymore..."

I grit my teeth to prevent myself from blowing up at him, but I could feel the strange surge of dark power as a result of the Devourer venom creep up seemingly from my stomach and into my throat, ready to expel itself at any moment. "You can't do that dad. You know that."

He stared at me sternly, noticing the change but paying no attention. "I can, and you're a damn fool if you think I won't. She is not good for you, Lloyd."

I grimaced, walking up to him and prodding his chest with a finger. "Let me just stop you there. You said I should change my outlook on myself...I did...an I got someone who actually respects who I am because I am me, and not some idol!"

My father gently pushed me back to arms length away. "I know son, I understand...but if she respects you for the evil little boy you used to be...she thinks you are evil like she is!"

I threw my hands up in the air. "What in NinjaGo's name makes you think that she's evil?"

He held up a hand, wiggling his fingers. "I shall count them for you. One. The way she carries herself...she acts like a whore to get what she wants... Two. I was at that rave son...I was a chaperone...and I saw those cops chase her out of the building... Three. I know why they were after her. She is a thief and she destroys public property. I've seen with my own eyes. Four! She takes you along for the ride when you two are off breaking the rules. And five. I can see it in her eyes. Something just isn't right about her...she has the same sort of underlying mania that I did when I was evil...I can just feel it."

I pinched my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "Dad...you ever think maybe she was falsely accused of being a thief...and you just saw what you wanted to see based on popular opinion? You're using this psychology bullshit on me all the time!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You watch your mouth."

"NO I will not "watch my mouth" father...you need to hear this! There are plenty of girls in NinjaGo with long black hair. The population is sixty two percent Asian! And just because someone has red eyes like you used to does NOT mean that they have some underlying psychopathic shit going on in their heads! Any more crap you want to force down my throat, dad? DAD?"

X.X.X

Sensei Garmadon's Perspective

I couldn't believe my ears.

My own son speaking to me this way.

I could see the venom starting to get the better of him.

The red in his eyes was very prominent.

He was struggling to control himself but my little boy was behaving unbelievably...

"Son...that...that isn't...that isn't what I meant at all..."

He smirked. "Well great job getting all your facts in order...now if you excuse me...I'm gonna go and seethe as far away from you as possible..."

"You...you...you can't do that son!"

He shrugged. "I'd like to see you try and stop me!" And he stormed out; I followed after him but he was gone long before I'd anticipated he would be.


	15. Chapter 14

Lloyd's Perspective

The cool night air felt good on my face...

Man I was so burning mad from that whole argument that I could have melted a tub of ice in seconds...

I leaned back on my hands and took deep breaths. Staring out along the horizon in the distance.

I had long left the city for the dunes just before the desert began...and it was always so peaceful at night...

I came here often when I was angry...

Here I could vent my frustrations without running the risks of hurting someone...

That Devourer venom was tough stuff...

"I guess I'm not the only one who comes here to think..." Suddenly came a familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see Arbiteth gracefully silhouetted by the lights of the city behind us. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

I shook my head, anger completely gone. "N-no, not at all..." And I gestured beside me.

She sat down, leaning on her arm so that she was angled in my direction. "Why are you here?"

I grimaced. "My dad doesn't like you. He things your red eyes are scary..."

She laughed; a laugh that was low and attractive just like her voice. "That doesn't really surprise me...I'm not the ideal lady..."

I blushed. "Well...he may not think so...but you're ideal to me..."

A deathly silence filled the air for a few seconds, but then she took my face in her hands, turning me towards her and planting her lips firmly on mine.

I released a muffled cry in surprise, not entirely sure what was going on, but then about two seconds later I realized what she was doing...and that was two seconds before she pulled away.

She took a deep breath. "Okay...now that I got that out of my system..."

I raised my hand, interrupting her. "Um...are you sure you got it out of your system?"

She grinned and gave me another kiss, this one more brief and less forceful.

"Satisfied yet?" She queried.

The back of my neck prickled slightly. "For now..." I replied.

"Good...now to tell you why I'm here...I have something on my chest that you should know...I didn't think you would be here but since you are I think it'd be better to show you..."

She stood and offered her hand to me, and I took it without hesitation. Together we walked through the desert until we found an old cave...and inside we went.

"This is my home..." She stated. "I've been living here for...ever since I was rescued..."

I wrinkled my nose at the smell. "Ugh...it's so dusty..." I coughed.

She bowed her head. "I know...I'm sorry. But I have to tell you. I-"

Suddenly, a sinister and chillingly familiar noise echoed from the shadows before me, and the familiar red eyes of serpentine General Scales emerged.

"What issssss he doing here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

Arbiteth stepped between him and me. "I know you two have had your differences. But I need you two to get along. Lloyd is here for an important reason..."

Scales looked me up and down. "Charmed to sssssssee you again, Lloyd..."

I offered him a sheepish smile. "Th...thanks...you too I guess..."

Arbiteth took my hands and made me face her. "I've been keeping. Secrets from you...and I don't want to do that anymore..." She backed away from me...and began to unbutton her shirt.

I raised my hands. "Whoa whoa wait! Keep your clothes on, I'm not ready for that yet."

She frowned. "There isn't anything under there that you're going to want to jump, I promise you." And, despite my protests, her shirts was cast away...and what I saw was truthfully not at all what I expected.

Her entire torso was covered in purple scales...

Not a human looking feature to the majority of that section...

Just layers of shimmering, pearly scales.

"Th...they aren't tattoos?" I asked, rather stupidly.

Arbiteth shook her head. "No Lloyd...I'm a serpentine."

I looked from her, then to Scales, then back to her, pointing at him. "Is...is he...?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, he's only my uncle...my father...is Pythor Chumsworth..."

My jaw dropped, and the prickly feeling in my neck came back. "I...I don't..."

"I hope you don't hate me...my dad is a real ass...and I wouldn't be surprised if your opinion changed..."

"Oh no no no no!" I stated, waving my hands. "It's just...I don't see the resemblance...you're so...beautiful..."

She blushed, reaching for her shirt in the darkness.

"She got all of her looks from her mother..." Scales said. "And me of course. The most attractive serpent on this earth..."

Arbiteth laughed at her uncle and started to re-button her shirt, but that was when I noticed the patch of scales missing just beneath the right side of her rib cage.

"What is that?" I asked, gesturing to it.

She closed her eyes for a moment, looking down at the stone floor and taking a shuddery breath. "Nothing...nothing important...but...you really aren't upset with me?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. I mean...Pythor is a real dick but just because he is doesn't mean that you are too."

She stepped forward and hung her arms around my shoulders, giving me another kiss that was significantly more intoxicating than the last two. "I'm so glad you think that..."

I looked down at her. "So...this whole time you've known me...have you been using weird Hypnobrai voodoo on me?"

She chuckled. "Maybe...just a little teasing glance and I could have had you doing anything I pleased..."

"Sure got me to shut up the first night we met..."

Scales knocked on the rock wall beside us. "Please go and get a room somewhere. I don't want to hear your lusty conversations..." And he slithered away.

"Is he mad about us?" I asked.

"Nah..." Arbiteth replied. "He's pretty good natured actually. His humor is just strange though...maybe a little too sarcastic..."

I sighed. "I wish my dad was good natured about this...he thinks you're a bad influence..."

She leaned her head on my chest. "I am...but I'm only a bad influence because the humans forced me to be..."

I leaned back a little bit. "Care to explain that in more detail?"

She scoffed. "I steal food so my family doesn't starve...blunt enough for you?"

I was speechless. Maybe my dad did see her thieve something...

"My dad said he's seen you commit acts of vandalism..." I stated.

She nodded yet again. "I do...I spray paint messages in native serpentine language...every time I leave the message it reads..."You're slowly killing us..." But the majority of your people just think its chucked scratch and never even bother to..."

She didn't finish her sentience. Instead she started sniffling. I tilted her head up so our eyes would meet.

"You don't need to be sad. I'm going to help you...it may be wrong from a human's moral standing but when taking from the rich and giving to the poor becomes a necessity well...it takes more than one good spirit to accomplish it all..."

She smiled at me, the first truly happy smile I think I'd ever seen cross her face. "You know...for the son of a villain you sure are sweet."

I blushed, slightly bowing my head. "Yeah...I get told that a lot..."

"I mean...you've been so good. But then how will your friends think of you when they realize..."

I held up a hand to silence her. "You don't need to worry. I can handle a little destructive criticism...as long as I'm saving your species there isn't anything I'd rather do..."

Holding back a sob of joy, she coughed, squeezing me even tighter. "Thank you..." She cooed softly.

I wheezed. "Damn...you sure do have the grip of a snake..."


	16. Chapter 15

Pythor's Perspective

_Ohhhhhh my dear Arbiteth, you've grown so well..._

_You think I don't see you protecting your serpentine brothers..._

_You're so good to them, yes you are..._

_It's a damn shame you didn't die when you were supposed to._

_They were supposed to die too._

_But you are keeping them alive..._

_Those that betrayed me..._

_And Lloyd! That dreadful green ninja, of all humans you decide to court the one I despise the most._

_..._

_Devious little brat..._

_I would be so proud if it didn't foil my plans.._

_The Overlord was supposed to be my ticket to revenge but the snowy bastard ruined that for me..._

_And you..._

_Are only making my goals more unattainable..._

_You need to be taught a lesson..._

_Oh yes..._

_And this time it wouldn't just be some pathetic snake bites ohhhhh no..._

_It would be more agonizing than you could imagine..._

_You think I am dead...but I am very much alive._

_First...I would drive you slowly into insanity..._

_And then...I would kill everything you ever loved..._

_Boyfriend included..._

_And then..._

_All that would be left is you..._

_And you..._

_Will remain behind to think of all the wrongs you committed to me..._

_But for now...sweet dreams my dear daughter..._


	17. Chapter 16

Elena's Perspective

"Miss Alice...why are we taking class in the park?"

"We are taking it isn't the park because you all are wanting to learn to dance...well you can't want to know how to dance without wanting to show someone. We're here to kick any insecurities you may have to the curb."

Alice was really good with the girls, she was a nice strong figure to follow whereas I was merely the gentle spirit to help them up when they fell.

Alice was what kept my business running, and I was very grateful to have her.

Alice looked down at the children with a smile. "Since this is all your first day, we will start with something easy...I'm assuming everyone knows the song Huh by 4Minute?"

This provoked cheery attitudes among the group, many exchanged happy squeals and held hands excitedly.

"I'm assuming that's a yes...so...I have a simple dance that I've made for that. Very easy, watch me..."

Alice set the song to play, and she positioned herself to start dancing, as did I, but we were interrupted by the calling of our names.

"Alice! Elena?"

It was Lloyd. The voice was obvious. When I turned to look at him I saw that he was running toward us, and he had someone in tow.

He came to a stop in front of Alice, he was leaning over with his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths, his black haired companion hugged herself, she looked very uncomfortable.

Alice looked him up an down with a smirk. "She wearing you out already buddy?" She asked, messing up her little brother's hair affectionately.

Lloyd swatted at her hand. "No...I ran all the way from the tombs..."

He stood upright, finally looking us both in the face.

"Is...that where you've been?" I asked. "You ran out last night, your father said..."

Lloyd grimaced. "Yeah...I had to get away, he was pissing me off."

I winced at his curse, but took no note of it, instead smiling at the woman with him.

"Well maybe you could introduce your friend? She's cute."

Alice offered me a smirk. "Oh that's Arbiteth...she was the one I told you about who was at my show..."

I shot her a look. "The...one who was chased out by the cops?"

She nodded, still grinning.

"Oh..."

Lloyd stared at us both. "No no, it isn't how it seems. I need your guys' help. She isn't...she doesn't do the things she does because she wants to. She does it to keep the Serpentine alive."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "The Serpentine? Don't they know how to survive on their own?"

Arbiteth bowed her head, looking ashamed. And Lloyd patted her back.

"The Serpentine are highly discriminated against in the city...more than many realize, they aren't allowed to have jobs or go to school or even enter the city really...so Arbiteth comes in and takes what they need."

I look at the woman with the black hair. "Well why...why doesn't she get a job?"

She and Lloyd exchange looks, and she shakes her head slightly.

"She doesn't have any birth certificates or anything stating that she is a resident here in NinjaGo. She doesn't have anything. It's as if she was born but never made a citizen."

She shrugged slightly. "It's like I don't exist...and that is shady to most people so when I can't provide a birthday or a social or anything well...they say: "Sorry you aren't what we need..."

"Oh..."

After a second I add. "I'm sorry."

She chuckled. "No, it's okay. It would just be great of people weren't so helpful...I mean...the Serpentine ultimately HELPED the ninja defeat the Overlord by giving them crucial information...they aren't evil...only hostile to those who mistreat them and well...that's all they ever get..."

Alice hummed, walking around Arbiteth in a circle. "Hmmmm...maybe I could hold some sort of awareness/protest type thing...I mean there have got to be people other than us that are buddy buddy with the snakes...right?"

Lloyd smiled, I don't think I've ever seen one so genuine out of him.

"Yeah! You would really do that for me though?"

He leapt forward and hugged his twin sister tightly. "Oh thank you so much. I would never have been able to do it on my own."

Arbiteth stepped up to her next, also putting her arms around her. "Yes Alice...thank you...


	18. Chapter 17

Arbiteth

"Are...are you joking?" I asked, staring at Lloyd incredulously.

"Nope. Dead serious. You're staying with me."

"But...your dad hates me!"

"Well I'm eighteen, I'm in school, I'm not a bum, and I'm not having sex so he can't say anything and he knows it."

I grinned, shrugging one shoulder. "You aren't having sex...but I can change that."

He closed his eyes, covering them with his hands and turning away from me.

"Your Hypnobrai voodoo isn't going to work on me! Ohhhhh no. Lalalalalalaala."

I laughed. "You're such a five year old." I stated.

"I can't hear you!" He yelled.

I spun him around and took his hands down, hissing into his ear.

He shuddered. "Don't do that again..." He commanded with a straight face.

"Why?" I asked, pouting. "Does Little Garmadon have sensitive ears?"

He stuck his tongue out and I grabbed it between my fingers, pinching it.

"Ah! Hey hey thtop thath!"

"Then I can be as snakey as I damn well please."

"Thine thine!"

I let go of his tongue and he pouted. "You're evil!" He stated.

"Thanks, captain obvious."

"You will have to behave at the dojo." He told me.

"Damn..." I muttered. "No pranking or anything?"

He sighed. "Only on occasion..."

I sighed back in disappointment. "Okay...okay..."


End file.
